


[Podfic] Just Looking For A Home

by luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp), secretsofluftnarp



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-typical cows, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp
Summary: Author summary:For all the dark secrets and eldritch knowledge the Beholding gifts its Archivist, it very rarely bestows any practical information. Which is a pity, because Jon could use a crash course in What To Do When There’s A Cow In Your Kitchen right about now.They reach the safe house; they get a visitor.Podfic of Just Looking For A Home, by cuttooth.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Just Looking For A Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Looking For A Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176861) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth). 



**length:** 36:17

 **[stream or download mp3 here](https://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/JustLookingForAHome.mp3)**  


Music is "This Must Be The Place" by The Talking Heads. Cover art is an edit of the Talking Heads' album art for Speaking In Tongues, because when I tried to make an illustrated cover it came out [way too much like a children's picture book](https://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/JustLooking_AltCover.PNG). 

Here is a digital painting I made of a baby highland cow anyway: 

Thank you to cuttooth for having blanket permission to podfic, and to MistbornHero for prompts like "characters sharing things with each other."


End file.
